Draught of the Living Dead
by Angel of Sins
Summary: Why did her choose her, she was a nobody, a shadow of a life. Contains rape. COMPLETE


This is a fan fiction version of a story I have on fictionpress. Go read it, it is called Rohypnol. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I felt every word that the people told others about me. Every fucking word they said, the gossip always floated around me. Whether it was about my self-image, my family or my old love for Harry Potter, it caused another cut or visit to the bathroom to purge myself of the food that people criticized me for.

But one thing that a man did to me was horrible. That man only looked at me and saw a prize, something that would hurt Harry. He never realized that Harry had no feelings for me than besides what was a brotherly love and I a sisterly love.

It started when Professor Dumbledore decided to move me up a year. It was because of that my life was ruined. All the spots for being in Gryffindor classes were full, as were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Only Slytherin was open, I thinking that being away from the people in Gryffindor that talked behind my back would do me good accepted his offer. And so, there I was a Weasley with the Slytherins. I was not accepted or rejected a place that suited me. 

I looked out of the window. Professor Snape droned on and on, his monotone voice drifting about. People shifted around me, fighting sleep. I felt a gaze burning in my back; I raised my eyes to cold grey ones. Malfoy had been raking his eyes over me. It was like he could see through my clothes, raping me with his eyes. 

Bastard. However, what he did next was horrible. It was worse than anything people could say about me.

After leaving the classroom, I ran to the bathroom. Needing to feel the release that my knife gave me. I rushed to Myrtle¡¦s bathroom, nobody would disturb me there and Myrtle understood what I was going through.

As I pulled out my knife, the door opened. He had followed me to the bathroom, eyes as cold as granite. He closed the door, making sure that it was locked. My damp hands lost the grip on my knife while I scuttled to retrieve it he grabbed me; he straddled my hips with his legs, pushing his pelvis into mine as he forcibly moved me to a wall. I tried to scream, only to be silenced by his lips hard enough to bruise. He grinned sinfully as he shoved a capsule full of a purple sleeping potion into my mouth.

I blacked out. I wish I had fought more. I wish I had at least bit his hand off.

I woke and found myself in an unfamiliar place. Silk was draped all around in an expensive canopy. I felt myself, naked, against his hard body.

He was still inside of me. 

My eyes widened in terror. What the hell had this sick sonovabitch done? He opened his icy gray eyes lazily, and stretched, forcing him deeper inside of me. I couldn¡¦t help what I did next; I choked out a long, sobbing moan. Grinning wickedly, he pinned my arms down and set a repetitive rhythm of thrusts and grunts that sent me into a repulsive ecstasy. He forced himself in so hard that tears started streaming down my face. 

After he was done, he stood up, pulling me to my feet, and smoothly swiped his finger into his cum, wiping it on my lips which he devoured like a man who could never be satiated. I bit his lip, and hastily shoved myself away, only to find that the door was locked. He gave me a devious look full of carnal intent.

A glitter caught my eye; he had brought my knife with him. Probably as a prize, sick pervert.

I held my knife in front of me, shutting me eyes as he forced himself on me. He slid down my front, a smirk on his face. As he died he whispered, ¡§No matter what Virginia, I¡¦ll have something that Potter will never be able to touch. 

My body was filth, filled and covered with vile. People heard what had happened, but they don¡¦t know why he chose me. Why did he choose me? What about Parvati? Cho? Or even Hermione? I did not want to hear the voices hinting about my life, something that none of them knew about. But those voices were all I heard as I fell into the lake. 


End file.
